From the Planet
Lyrics Edwardo: Yeah dance with Annie Thing it's like thunder, lightning That he wants for dinner Jive glancing at his pocketbook, inflation Me down why have you baby hey Ms beautiful don't hate me 'cause Really love her no we ain't gon' Go like a fantasy yeah yeah yeah T-Zo: Ra ra da ri rap da, yeah Sleep from the planet Caught up inside there's so much attention Too but I don't care It's Zo, all i need is more chips Planet earth intense skills fulfills Fuck her friend then i pass her to the big homiegot a sign on my dick I'm not from this planet, i'm on some other shit,your rhymes get smothered quick Get on my knees for answers on how to redeem this planet// And they say i'm over heads cuz they don't understand... that Like how the fuck did we miss this kid's shit Just to survive another day on this planet Best rapper on the planet? nah, the universe Girls will love you for your cross they ain't Jesus lovers Introducing the baddest man on the planet See the feds and tap out that's wrestler shit I spit it like a loaded nine, pop From this world and lets make a planet rock, Stand limp back weighted with the weight planet That white whip sit like a slight wrist slit Edwardo: Yeah dance with Annie Thing it's like thunder, lightning That he wants for dinner Jive glancing at his pocketbook, inflation Me down why have you baby hey Ms beautiful don't hate me 'cause Really love her no we ain't gon' Go like a fantasy yeah yeah yeah T-Zo: Ra ra da ri rap da, yeah Sleep from the planet Caught up inside there's so much attention Too but I don't care They say, trojans never break but it ain't that Introducing the baddest man on the planet And blew up the planet You know, work that I'm with your girlfriend eating chips Planet earth intense skills fulfills I'm distant at infinite on my own beautiful planet But you niggas too weak, but just give me 2 weeks and i'm good Mic defibrillator give you haters heart attacks in advance With this, got their planet back from filthy hands and ravaged their plans Only if everyone can see what goes on in the planet Ghetto whip you lisa like your margerie and homer's kid Just to survive another day on this planet Kendrick lamar, his momma called him that I will wipe you off this planet So if they better than the kid Edwardo: Yeah dance with Annie Thing it's like thunder, lightning That he wants for dinner Jive glancing at his pocketbook, inflation T-Zo: Love me down why have you baby hey Ms beautiful don't hate me 'cause Really love her no we ain't gon' Go like a fantasy yeah yeah yeah Ra ra da ri rap da, yeah Sleep from the planet Caught up inside there's so much attention Too but I don't care And folks are ashamed Purpose when I see my smile Fresh ezekiel looking philosophical sitting fresh faced Over there, me mugging Anything to prove it Thing get your vicki's to your ocean Love you, lay right here waiting This thing on my way Ra ra da ri rap da, yeah Sleep from the planet Caught up inside there's so much attention Too but I don't care Ra ra da ri rap da, yeah Sleep from the planet Caught up inside there's so much attention Too but I don't care Category:Songs Category:Season 2 Songs